onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Pirati Heart
Almeno | altro = }} I pirati Heart sono un gruppo di pirati presentati sull'arcipelago Sabaody nel periodo in cui Rufy vi è approdato la prima volta. Jolly Roger Come molte altre ciurme provenienti dal mare settentrionale, i pirati Heart non hanno un Jolly Roger vero e proprio ma uno smiley. Quello dei pirati Heart ha delle linee che escono da esso. Membri Nella ciurma ci sono cinque membri ben caratterizzati, mentre molti altri appaiono nel capitolo 591. Bepo, Orca e Pinguino sono esperti di arti marziali; il capitano svolge anche il ruolo di medico di bordo. Tutti quanti indossano le stessa uniforme beige, a parte Law stesso e Jean Bart, il quale ha una maglietta nera, forse perchè non ha a disposizione una tuta della sua taglia. Forza Sono una ciurma molto forte, come dimostrano il fatto che sono riusciti a raggiungere le isole Sabaody partendo dal mare settentrionale e che il capitano ha una taglia incredibilmente alta. Con l'aggiunta di Jean Bart, un ex capitano pirata dotato di una forza sovraumana, la loro forza è aumentata ulteriormente. Tutti i componenti della ciurma hanno resistito senza sforzo all'Ambizione del re di Silvers Rayleigh con l'eccezione di Orca, che ha ammesso di avere quasi perso i sensi. Il fatto che Law sia stato ammesso nella Flotta dei sette è un'ulteriore prova della reputazione che i pirati Heart sono riusciti a farsi. Nave I pirati Heart navigano su un sottomarino, apparso per la prima volta nel capitolo 578 e nell'episodio 487. Nonostante questo assomiglia anche ad una nave, perchè ha delle lanterne ed addirittura un timone all'esterno. Su una fiancata è disegnato il Jolly Roger della ciurma ed è scritta la parola "death". All'interno è presente una stanza ricca di attrezzature mediche. Il mezzo sembra essere dotato di gran velocità e maneggevolezza, come dimostrato quando ha evitato gli attacchi di Aokiji ed Kizaru a Marineford. Storia Passato Trafalgar Law ha fondato i pirati Heart nel mare settentrionale. Sono un gruppo di pirati molto forti e temuti nella Rotta Maggiore e arrivando in fondo alla Linea Rossa fino all'arcipelago Sabaody. Ad un certo punto il capitano dei pirati Heart ha formato un alleanza con Don Quijote Do Flamingo, ed è li che Law ha incontrato Vergo per la prima volta. Sabaody Archipelago Arc On their first appearance, the Heart Pirates were watching a battle between Urouge and Killer, until it was broken up by X Drake. Afterwards they went to a slave auction. While not particularly taking part in the auctions, they watched the events and eventualy wittnessed Luffy beating Saint Charloss. After the ensuing battle, Rayleigh appeared and used his Haki on everyone, including the heart pirates. Every member took it without problem, except for Shachi, who got a bit dizzy. After the marines started to surround the building, Kid, Luffy and Law went out to deal with them. Eventually Bepo joined the fray as well and Jean Bart was freed from his explosive collar and recruited, choosing his old pirate life over a life as slave. While retreating and trying to escape from the marines, Jean smashed a bridge, to cut the marines off. Shortly afterwards, the crew encountered the Kid Pirates who were in a battle with a Pacifista, though they mistook it for Bartholomew Kuma. Law decided to help the Kid Pirates, in spite of Kid's protest. They then fought the Pacifista together. While the battle was not shown, the Heart Pirates was shown to escape without any lasting damage. Saga di Marineford Durante la battaglia di Marineford Law e gli altri assistono ai combattimenti dalle isole Sabaody attraverso degli schermi televisivi installati per l'occasione. Quando il segnale viene interrotto, Law ordina di prepararsi a salpare. Poco tempo dopo fanno la loro apparizione sul campo di battaglia, intenzionati a salvare Rufy. Bagy gli lancia Rufy e Jinbe, entrambi gravemente feriti, dopodichè Law ordina l'immersione immediata per scampare agli attacchi degli ammiragli. Saga dopo la guerra Durante l'allontanamneto da Marineford una nave della Marina segue il sottomarino della ciurma. Nonostante il timore di essere stati rintracciati, scoprono che i Marine a bordo sono stati pietrificati da Boa Hancock; inoltre con lei ci sono Iva e gli altri okama. Boa Hancock invita Law e i suoi uomini a curare Rufy ad Amazon Lily, un luogo in cui la Marina non sospetterebbe mai di trovarli. Quando Rufy finisce di essere operato e riprende i sensi, Law ordina di salpare. Mentre i suoi compagni gli chiedono di recarsi nel Nuovo Mondo, Law replica che ha intenzione di restare ancora un po' di tempo nel Paradiso. Saga di Punk Hazard L'unico pirata presente a Punk Hazard è Trafalgar Law, il quale stringe un'alleanza con i pirati di Rufy. Gli altri membri della ciurma si trovano a Zou, in attesa che la prima parte del piano abbia successo. Curiosità * Il Jolly Roger dei pirati Heart assomiglia ad un virus, in relazione al fatto che Trafalgar Law oltre che capitano è anche il medico di bordo. * Il Jolly Roger è uno smiley, simile a quello usato da Don Quijote Do Flamingo. Questo però non è sbarrato: nonostante non si conosca ancora il significato degli smiley, i pirati Heart sostengono il suo significato. * Il fatto che Law abbia un sottomarino potrebbe essere un riferimento ai sottomarini di classe Trafalgar. * Il fatto che il sottomarino dei pirati Heart sia giallo potrebbe essere un riferimento alla canzone "Yellow submarine" dei Beatles. Navigazione de:Heart-Piratenbande en:Heart Pirates zh:紅心海賊團 Categoria:Pirati Heart